the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Blitzpferd
The ACMS-CRO12 Blitzpferd is a Third-Generation Armor Unit found and piloted by former second-year high schooler Shizuka Amano, debuting in the OVA "CHARGE! The Steed Who Runs and Strikes like Lightning!", before making its appearance in the Armor Corps series in "Armor Corps: Suited Up!" Shizuka Amano For some, war was a choice taken, a path chosen, perhaps... a pursuit for glory. For Amano Shizuka, however, that was not the case. When dared by her friends to go open the pod that crashed one day, she found that her life would flip upside-down, for better or worse. Personality Though piloting quite possibly one of the most horrifying Armor Units to ever possibly pilot, Amano is in reality, a shy and introverted sort of person. That's not to say that she is antisocial, per se, but it takes a bit for her to get out of her shell. Appearance A little short for her age, Amano tends to wear her former school uniform when not piloting the Blitzpferd, consisting of a white blouse and a black knee-length skirt. She has long black hair tied into a ponytail, and has hazel eyes. Relations & Allies White Falcon: Considers him a highly respectable and "super-cool AND awesome" person. Slightly jealous of his combat capabilities. Silver Knight: Intrigued by the mystery (and eccentricities) behind him. Likes a lot for his suit, too. Wishes to be like him. [[Mecoptera|'Ryman']]: Is completely terrified by the lack of ethics and/or weirdness of. Blitzpferd, the Courageous Lightning Steed A 2.5 meter-tall pile of hulking metal in the vague shape of the mythical centaur, the Armor Corps Medium Suit - Close Range Ordinance No. 12, first called the Blitzpferd by Amano when she had uncovered the pod, the Armor Unit is notable for two things: its immense speed, and even greater ramming power with its Tri-Horn Bunker system. When first using the suit, Amano had received severe internal damages, and with the help of the onboard A.I. Argentum, she managed to escape alive... albeit with some major modifications. Using data from a previous famous soldier specialized in melee weaponry downloaded into her new Cyber Brain, the new pilot managed to attain a new proficiency with the Armor Unit. Stats in Armor Corps: Suited Up! Additional Equipment: *MEDIUM Suit Type *HYBRID Body Type; **Tauric (+1 Strength, +1 Speed **STIG (+6 Speed, -6 Power, chose Hawkeye + Adv. Suit Status, Night Vision, and Environmental Controls II + III) *ENGINEER AI (+/- 5 to all Tech rolls, +10 to all Combat rolls) *Brainwave Harness UI *Pile Bunker (10 Damage, 2 AP, 2-Turn Reload time after use) *Pile Bunker (10 Damage, 2 AP, 2-Turn Reload time after use) *Pile Bunker (10 Damage, 2 AP, 2-Turn Reload time after use) *Light Shield (+1 Durability against blocked attacks) *Light Shield (+1 Durability against blocked attacks) **Parry Shield (May negate one melee attack per turn, but can only use melee attacks for that turn) *Plasma Shield (Purchased using points from the VR simulation; +3 Durability against blocked attacks) *Capacitor I (+2 Power) *Capacitor II (+4 Power) *Cyber Brain *Duelist (-10 Dexterity) Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:The Engineers